Tao of Shules
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Juliet share a few moments alone at the farm. Tag to "Tao of Gus" Shules, as if you could except something less from me.


A little one-shot after "Tao of Gus". This is extremely Shules, you might die from the sweetness this gives :)

* * *

"Jules? Hehe Jules?" Shawn watched Juliet walk away as she ate her peach. With Dot hugging him, and rubbing his back, it was too much for Juliet. Shawn was her boyfriend! No one else's! Damn them! He was hers! Not someone's public property. "Okay, okay!" Shawn wiggled himself away from Dot and Jeff and ran over to Juliet.

She had stopped on the little hill and was looking out over the valley. The sun was begging to set, and it lit up the grass and water like they were doused in flames. It was a truly beautiful site. She felt Shawn walk up behind her but she didn't turn to him. Instead she leaned back and rested her weight against him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to babble excuses.

"I don't know why she did that, honest Jules, I don't know and-." He was cut off when Juliet placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She dropped the peach onto the ground and intertwined her hands with his and pecked his lips.

"Don't worry, I know you were innocent." She smiled turning back to the valley.

"I was?" Shawn asked.

"Weren't you?" she countered looking up at him.

"Of course, I was a perfect angel." Juliet giggled and kissed his neck. "Don't laugh at me. I'll have you know Jules, laughing at an angel can send you to hell." He joked.

"Mmm and you'd leave me all to myself?" she played along.

"Of course not, I'd sneak you in."

"Ah." Juliet's head was now resting in the crook of his neck and Shawn's cheek was the top of her head. He outstretched their hands and continued his little tale. "Just meet me at the side gate and I'll sneak you in. You and I baby, we're forever." He kissed the top of her hair. Lavender. She always smelt like Lavender, and he found that scent intoxicating. He really couldn't get enough of this girl, not when she kept surprising him.

Earlier when Dot had shared her… "Dreams" Shawn was sure Juliet would have been angry. But no, she just looked at him surprised and she let him squiggle around uncomfortable. And when Dot was hugging him a few minutes ago, she just walked away. Like it was nothing. He got jealous whenever a guy touched her, let alone look at her.

"Jules?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"When Dot was sharing those things, and hugging me… where you okay with that?" He felt Juliet stiffen under him. She turned and glanced behind him at Jeff and Dot, Dot still had her eyes plastered on Shawn. Juliet grabbed his hand and walked him down the hill a little ways.

"Of course I wasn't okay with that!" she smacked his arm.

"Wha-?"

"You're my boyfriend Shawn. No one is allowed to touch you but me, I hate it when girls throw themselves at you." Based on her tone, and sudden outburst, Shawn was sure that this had just been building up. She sighed, "Its creepy Shawn, and plain annoying. We go out to dinner and all of the girls are undressing you with their eyes. I kiss you in public and I get glares from all the women around us." She explained. "Do you know how self-conscious I get when people look like they want to strip you down and bang you right there? Sometimes I feel like you'll notice one of them and… leave me." She confessed looking away from him. Shawn gasped at her confession. How could she think he would ever leave her?

"Jules." He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I would never leave you for another woman. Never. You mean way too much to me, for me just to leave you. No, you're stuck with me Jules." He told her. She chuckled and kissed his lips.

"This goes both ways Spencer."

"I agree," he kissed her again. "I think…" he looked down at her. Shawn had suddenly gone from light, to heavy. This was serious Shawn. "I think, I think I'm in love with you Ms. O'Hara." He gulped waiting for her answer. Juliet stood there, shocked.

Sure she was shocked when he'd confessed it in front of everyone, hooked up to a lie detector that rang true. But hearing him say it, when it was just them that was different. More romantic and personal. She was taken aback by his sudden revelation. Then again…he had said it before so, was it really sudden?

"I think I'm in love with you Shawn Spencer," she said. He kissed her happily and she prolonged the kiss by leaning into him. She bunched his shirt in her hands and she pressed against his stomach. He let out a little yelp, and she backed away from him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jules," he said trying to kiss her. She put her finger on his lips and lifted his shirt up. "Didn't you get in a fight earlier? The one that blew your cover?"

"Jules," he whined attempting to push the shirt down. She swatted his hands away and gasped when she saw the deep, dark purple bruise.

"Shawn," she touched it slightly, he flinched when her hand came in contact with his abdomen. "How in the hell did you not feel this?" she asked feeling his skin.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot about it until you…" he hissed. "Brought it up." He tried to wave off her concerns. "Jules I'm fine, honest."

"Shush," she said examining it. Shawn sighed but let her do her thing. When Juliet was satisfied that it was only a bruise, she let his shirt fall back over to it. "I wish you would have said something sooner," she frowned.

"Jules it's not that bad, it doesn't even hurt that much." She proved him wrong by touching the bruise. He gritted his teeth and gave a fake smile. "See I'm fine."

"Yeah okay," she rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. "I take back what I said Shawn."

"What?" his face dropped.

"I don't think that I'm in love with you, I know." She smiled and he smiled wide. A real smile. "I love you Juliet." They kissed again as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. The sky turned from a light, golden blue to an orange, fiery red. "You and me baby, we're forever." Shawn whispered nuzzling his nose with hers. She sighed contentedly and answered him back, "I can't wait."

* * *

See? What did I tell you? Sweet huh?

Any one-shots you guys might want to see written? Let me know in a review.


End file.
